The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Various antenna types are used in the automotive industry, including aerial AM/FM antennas, patch antennas, etc. Antennas for automotive use are commonly positioned on the vehicle's roof, hood, or trunk lid to help ensure that the antenna has an unobstructed view overhead or towards the zenith.
By way of example, patch antennas are narrowband, wide-beam antennas that include active antenna elements bonded to dielectric substrates. Patch antennas typically have a relatively low profile compared to aerial antennas and are mechanically rugged. Patch antennas are therefore suitable for mounting on the exteriors of vehicles to receive satellite signals, such as Satellite Digital Audio Radio Services (SDARS). Patch antennas for automotive use are commonly positioned on the roof, hood, or trunk lid of the automobile to help ensure that the patch antennas have an unobstructed view overhead or towards the zenith.
Antenna assemblies typically also include a protective cover for sealing and encasing electrical components on a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board, in turn, is commonly fixed with screws to a die cast chassis or body of the antenna assembly. The body and cover are then installed, for example, to the vehicle roof. A rubber seal may be used to fill the gap or space between the protective cover and the vehicle roof.